Five nights at Inazuma
by AmyGolden1104
Summary: Le nom pourra changer. Bref, comme promis, un FNAF 2 x Inazuma GO ! Venez voir ! Rated T parce que ... c'est Five nights at Freddy's, un jeu d'horreur ! Le rating pourra changer selon ce que vous me proposerez, les genres aussi ! (pour l'instant j'ai mis Friendship parce que ... bah c'est Inazuma !) N'oubliez pas : vous me proposez des idées, je les inclue dans l'histoire !
1. Prologue

Hello everybody ! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas : voiciiiiii ... Ma nouvelle invention ! Je vous rassure, je ne laissepas tomber ma fanfic' _Les deux mondes_ , mais j'ai eu récemment quelques pannes d'inspiration. En tout cas ...

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Inazuma x FNAF**

 **Prologue**

Sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a pris ? Si seulement ils n'avaient pas fait le bazar ! Maintenant, ils vont devoir travailler - sans gagner le moindre sou en plus. Merci qui ... ?

3 secondes. Pour comprendre ce qui arrive à notre chère équipe de foot préférée, il faut faire un retour en arrière ...

 **Flashback**

L'équipe de Raimon (plus Taiyou) sont allés voir la "nouvelle" pizzeria qui a ouvert récemment. Pourquoi "nouvelle" entre guillemets ? À l'origine, cette pizzeria se situait en Amérique. Après le déficit causé par des raisons inconnues à nos joueurs, le patron décidait de se refaire au Japon, dans la petite ville d'Inazuma.

« - Waouh !

\- Ça l'air géant !

\- Freddy Fazbear Pizza, lut Kirino. Il paraît qu'il y a des animatroniques.

\- Des anima-quoi ? fit Tenma.

\- Des animatroniques. Ce sont des robots. Ils les utilisent dans la pizzeria comme des mascottes.

\- Et si on rentrait ? proposa Kariya. »

Ils sont rentrés, et apparemment, ça à beaucoup plut à certains ...

« - Bouffe à volontééééééé !

\- Ouaiiiiiis ! »

Ouiap. La moitié du groupe, voire plus se sont rués comme des sauvages :

* sur la bouffe (groupe dirigé par Nishiki et Shinsuke)

* sur les animatroniques (groupe dirigé par Kariya suivi d'un Kirino qui lui hurlait d'arrêter ses bêtises)

* d'autres se promenaient

Shindou, Tsurugi, et plus surprenant, Tenma aussi, étaient restés en arrière. Chacun pour une raison différente : Shindou trouvait que c'était grossier, mal élevé et qu'il fallait avoir un peu de tenue, Tsurugi considérait les apaches (j'aime bien ce mot) comme des bouffons sans aucune dignité, et Tenma n'était pas vraiment sur la bouffe (celle d'Aki est meilleure) et avait un peu peur des animatroniques. Autant le dire, il était perdu ... Et tout comme les deux autres, regrettait de ne pas avoir tenté de faire changer d'idée à ses amis et d'avoir laissé couler. Aïe aïe aïe ...

Et ce qu'il fallait arriver arriva.

Le directeur les arrêta et on put _enfin_ constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Quoique, certains auraient préféré ne _pas_ les voir. Le directeur parla.

« - Vos parents vont être très contents. Vous venez à la fois de montrer le peu d'éducation que vous avez, mais en plus, ils vont recevoir une facture assez salée ! »

Des gémissements et autres s'élevèrent. Les parents n'ont pas assez d'argent, eux n'ont rien fait - ce qui n'était vrai que pour trois d'entre eux, et ces trois-là étaient loin d'être les plus bruyants ! - et ils continuèrent, jusqu'à ce que le patron leur propose une idée.

« - Ecoutez, les enfants. Je viens d'avoir une idée. Vous voyez, je n'ai pas encore assez d'argent pour avoir des employés - je n'ai que mes animatroniques - et mon peu d'argent va passer dans les réparations des dommages que vous avez causé. Si vous travaillez gratuitement pour moi, alors vos parents ne seront même pas au courant. Ça vous va ? »

Murmures d'approbation. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix. Même Shindou, Tsurugi et Tenma devront travailler, pour ne pas avoir empêché leurs amis de saccager le restaurant. Même si c'était peine perdue, ils auraient pu essayer ...

 **Fin du flashback**

* * *

Ah oui. Voilà. A l'heure qu'il est (autant être sincère) je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui fera quoi. Enfin si. Grace à mes frères et sœurs, ainsi qu'à 2gatita8, je sais que le gardien de nuit sera soit Shindou, soit Tsurugi, soit Tenma (personnellement c'est mon personnage préféré). A vous de choisir !

Ça c'est dit. Bon. La deuxième nouveauté : vous, chers lecteurs, allez pouvoir construire ce crossover avec moi ! Je veux dire par là : si pour la suite vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ! Juste encore une chose à savoir : j'ai choisi FNAF 2 comme plot principal, mais il y aura peut-être apparition des shadows et des nightmares !

Bye !


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut ! Je suis de retour ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente. Entre la prof de français qui est passée à l'attaque, les devoirs, les exposés, la certification d'allemand (je suis en pleine révision d'ailleurs, j'ai passé jeudi dernier l'oral, maintenant il me reste la compréhension écrite, la compréhension orale, et l'expression écrite). J'aurai sans doute plus de temps plus tard pour continuer mes fanfics. Un petit coucou à ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé un review et/ou ont mis en favoris au moins l'une de mes fanfics, ainsi qu'à 2gatita8, qui me fait savoir qu'elle lit toujours ma fanfic ! Je vous rassure, je lis tous les reviews, mais mon père est accro à Candy Crush Saga et Co. et je ne peux mettre à jour mon histoire que sur un ordinateur, d'où l'attente. Et je lis aussi vos fanfics, même si je ne review pas tout le temps et ne vous mets pas en favoris (c'est dur sur un téléphone portable).

Bon, j'arrête et je vous laisse lire. Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Et maintenant, voilà où il était coincé. Dans un bureau sans portes, avec - d'après ce qu'il a pu comprendre de l'appel téléphonique, qui était en anglais - des robots tueurs. Il se demandait juste, si par le plus grand des hasards, ou chances pour lui, il n'y avait pas certains robots qui avaient disparu en cours de route. Le "monsieur au téléphone" avait dit qu'il y en avait une douzaine. Il regarda la tête d'ours censé le protéger de ces ani-machins. Puis, son regard se posa sur la lampe torche servant à éclairer le hall devant lui. Enfin, il prit la tablette qui servait à surveiller la pizzeria à l'aide des caméras.

« - Oh non, la lapine bleue est partie ! »

Le lapin sembla l'entendre car il lui répondit :

« - Je suis un garçon ! Enfin, ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre ! Pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour une fille ?!

\- Oups, désolé. Ne m'en veut pas, hein ?! Tu sais, je connais quelqu'un avec des cheveux roses qui a déjà été pris pour une fille. La première fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un l'appeler "mademoiselle", je me rappelle, j'ai beaucoup ri, contrairement au pauvre monsieur qui s'était trompé. Je crois bien qu'il a été terrorisé à vie.

\- Ouiap, je le comprends. Dis, ça te dit d'écouter une de mes chansons ?

\- Bien sûr ! »

Tandis que le lapin bleu continuait à distraire le jeune gardien, qui ne pouvait pas changer de caméra vu qu'il avait accepté d'écouter le lapin, une poulette s'approchait du hall, avec comme intention de profiter de la distraction du gardien.

Elle s'approchait petit à petit du gardien, jusqu'à lui sauter dessus ...

* * *

Cliffhanger ! Hahaha ! Bon, je vous laisse deviner qui est celui des trois que j'ai choisi. Ce n'est pas très difficile, étant donné qu'il est trèèèès naïf. Vous devinez qui c'est ... ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Ok. Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ? Enfin peut-être que si, je publie toujours mes histoires par groupe de deux ou trois environ. ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Tenma hurla. Une horrible poule jaune - il n'était même pas sûr de ce que c'était - lui sauta dessus. Cependant, elle n'avait rien de la poule de plus tôt dans la journée. Ses yeux étaient noirs, et, où était passé son bec ? À la place, on voyait une bouche béante.

« - Spiral draw ! »

La poule fit aussitôt demi-tour. Le jeune gardien de nuit - plus pour longtemps, qui voudrait passer une deuxième nuit ici ? - put se féliciter d'avoir pensé à prendre son ballon de foot avec lui. Mais maintenant, il fallait aller le chercher. Et il n'était plus par terre.

Un robot-enfant avec une pancarte «balloons» tenait le ballon, au plus grand désespoir de Tenma.

« - Hello, fit le gamin avant de tousser bruyamment. Désolé, je, euh ...

\- Oui ? Attends, toi aussi tu parles ? Bien sûr que oui, si les autres le peuvent ... Rends-moi mon ballon ! ... S'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, tiens ... Je te le rends à une seule condition.

\- Quoi ? Je t'en supplie, dis, ils vont revenir !

\- D'accord, je ... Comment as-tu fais ça ?

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Tu as fait peur à Toy Chica ! En général, quand les gardiens de nuit essayent, elle les tue, mais toi, tu lui a fait trop peur pour ça ! Et tu lui a aussi fait très mal !

\- Et bien, je joue au football, donc je sais me servir d'un ballon de foot ...

\- Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

\- Si tu veux ...

\- Merci beaucoup ! Ah oui, si j'étais toi, je m'occuperais de la boîte à musique. Puppet déteste quand on arrête sa musique.

\- D'accord ... Voilà, c'est fait.

\- Super ! Maintenant, dis-moi, tu as écouté le message, non ? Il faut que tu surveille les autres, ils peuvent venir des conduits et du couloir. S'ils rentrent, il fait que tu mettes le masque. Tant que tu l'as, il ne te toucheront pas. C'est contre les règles du jeu. Les seules personnes qui s'en fichent sont Puppet et Foxy. Pour Puppet tu sais comment faire. Pour Foxy, c'est simple. Il déteste les conduits et la lumière. Donc il viendra toujours du couloir. Utilise ta lampe torche pour lui brûler les yeux. Et si tu survis suffisament longtemps, les autres laisseront tomber et tu pourras m'apprendre à jouer avec ce ballon au football !

\- Merci, euh ...

\- Les autres m'appellent Balloon Boy, ou BB. Mais mon vrai nom c'est Billy !

\- D'accord Billy ! Moi, c'est Matsukaze Tenma ! Merci pour l'explication !

\- Bah, c'est surtout que si tu meurs, tu ne pourras pas m'apprendre ... »

Tenma passa la nuit sans autres problèmes (apparemment, ils auraient eu peur à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Toy Chica) et promit à BB de chercher un deuxième ballon de foot qu'il pourra garder.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon, sérieusement, je voulais savoir : voulez-vous une fanfic avec de l'humour, ou plutôt "dark", ou encore ... ? N'oubliez pas ce que j'ai marqué au premier chapitre : vous me donnez des idées (surtout que j'ai des problèmes d'inspiration en ce moment, entre les problèmes de mes amis et les miens, mais je vous rassure, je n'abandonnerai rien !) et j'inclurai du mieux que je le peux vos idées, ce qui signifie soit au chapitre suivant, soit quelques chapitre plus, tard, même s'il est possible que je change certains détails, vous les retrouverez, promis.

Bon, bye !


	4. Chapitre 3

Hello !

Oui, je n'ai pas mis à jour depuis longtemps, et j'en suis désolée. Mais voilà le chapitre que vous attendie tous !

... Ou pas ? Bon, bas je sors.

Bref, je voulais vous proposer : si j'ai 5 retours me demandant du yaoi, les prochains chapitres le seront ! Vous avez 1 mois, jusqu'au 17 juillet, pour me le dire! J'aime bien le Kyouten, et le Takuran (ou Rantaku, peut m'importe).

Bref, sachez que même si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews, je les lit tous ! Et ça me fait plaisir !

Enjoy !

Petit ajout : Merci Hey de lire et laisser des reviews ! Ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! Et tu as raison : ce que tu as vu était l'ébauche d'un chapitre de Babies ! Merci, je rectifie ça !

* * *

 _4) Chapitre 3 :_

Le jour suivant, Tenma arriva de bonne heure : il arriva à 10 heures. Prêt pour le service et comptant sur l'aide de Billy. Et il fallut qu'il tombe nez à nez avec Tsurugi. Ce dernier avait pris la position de guardien de jour. Il ne faisait que regarder des caméras, contrairement à Tenma qui surveillait les caméras et cherchait à survivre lui-même. Dure chose que la vie. Dure chose que l'injustice. Vraiment.

« - Tenma ? Que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'attends le début de ma nuit.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? Tenma, tu vas bien ?

\- ...

\- Tenma ?

\- Désolé ! Je pensais à quelque chose ...

\- Je disais : je pensais à rester avec toi pour le service de nuit ...

\- NON ! Je veux dire pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est insupportable avec Yuuchi et mes parents. Ils jugent que je ne devrait pas avoir à faire ça - il montra le bureau - sans être payé pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. Je suis d'accord, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ...

\- Je comprends. Maintenant tu peux rentrer ?

\- Non. Il est 23 heures, et je ne rentrerais pas.

\- Alors attends moi-ici ... »

Tenma se mit à courir vers la salle de réparation des animatroniques. Il trouva un masque Foxy, et le prit sans y penser. Il retourna dans le bureau. 23h30.

« - Bon. Tu peux rester, mais garde ça à côté de toi _et mets le sur ta tête au moindre mouvement_. C'est clair ?

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu n'as _pas_ l'air d'aller bien. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- ...

\- Tenma ?

\- C'EST TOI QUI NE VA PAS ! VA-T-EN ! »

Tenma regarda Tsurugi en haletant, surpris lui-même par son explosion.

Et Tsurugi le regardait, choqué, sans bouger, la bouche légèrement ouverte. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux la douleur. Il fit demi-tour, sans rien dire.

« - Attends, Tsurugi ! Je ne voulais pas ... Je suis désolé ! Reviens ! »

Mais il était déjà parti. Et dans 5 minutes, il serait minuit. Il ne pouvait pas lui courir après. Et il s'en voulait.

Mais c'était trop tard.

* * *

Voilà. Les feels :'(

Bon, je mets ça au clair : ici, il n'y avait pas de yaoi dans ce chapitre. C'était simplement de l'amitié profonde. Si vous avez vu du yaoi, et que vous en voulez, il y a ce qu'on appelle "review". Merci !

Bye !


End file.
